


Meow

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Head scratches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt: dean/cas, head scratches!





	Meow

Cas laid down on the couch, head in Dean’s lap. Dean tried not to laugh, but couldn’t hold back a smile as Cas nuzzled against his leg, trying to get comfortable.

“What are you, a cat?”

“No, Dean, I am not a cat,” Cas said, wiggling his body further back into the couch cushions.

“Yeah, you’re definitely a cat. If you start meowing I’m getting you a collar.”

“Shut up and watch the movie, Dean,” Cas grumbled.

Dean laughed and draped an arm over Cas’ side, leaning over a bit to snuggle closer to him. His other hand fell to Cas’ head, fingers slipping into his unruly locks. They watched the movie in silence for a while, enjoying the close proximity.

“Scratch,” Cas mumbled as he reached up to pat Dean’s hand where it rested on his head.

Dean huffed a laugh and started scratching, running his nails back and forth in slow motions through Cas’ hair. After a moment, Cas hummed and his eyes slipped closed.

“You’re totally a cat,” Dean said softly, smiling as he continued scratching. “You’re practically purring.”

Cas sighed. “If it means you’ll scratch my head like this more often, fine, I’m a cat.”

“That’s right,” Dean said, scratching behind Cas’ ear, “you’re my grumpy little kitty cat.”

“Meow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Dean/Cas with me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
